Puppy Nap
by PaperFox19
Summary: Kagome discovers Inuyasha sleeping beneath the tree, she can help but be amazed at his beauty. Pairing: Kagome/Inuyasha


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Lemons

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Lemons

If you do like lemons please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Lemons, Dub Con

Pairing: Kagome/Inuyasha

Do not read if you do not like

Puppy Nap

summary: Kagome discovers Inuyasha sleeping beneath the tree, she can help but be amazed at his beauty.

Pairing: Kagome/Inuyasha

-x-

Kagome discovered Inuyasha napping underneath the tree. 'He looks so peaceful.' Kagome's thought moving closer, Inuyasha's had his hands on Tetsaiga, with his back against the tree. 'He's really handsome when he's not scowling.' She walked over to him. 'It's almost like how he was when he was sealed.' She giggled when his ears twitched. 'Well almost.' She got even closer, staring at his face.

She rested on her knees next to him, as she stared at his softened features. Her eyes drew to his parted lips and her cheeks reddened. 'Wait Kagome don't even think about that, well it couldn't hurt could it?' Kagome tilted her head to the side and leaned forward, she pressed her lips to his and blushed, their kiss was soft and hesitant.

Kagome felt Inuyasha moan and pulled back. "Kagome." Inuyasha moaned in his sleep, Kagome blushed and stared in shock, Inuyasha appeared to be sleeping. His hips rose slightly as he groaned out her name again. Kagome could see the tent forming Inuyasha's pants. 'He's aroused?!' She stared at the massive tent in his red pants. 'He moaned my name, could he be dreaming about me?'

Kagome reached out and touched his clothes covered cock, Inuyasha's hips bucked and he moaned in pleasure. Kagome could see he was flushed but still asleep, feeling bold Kagome slipped her hand underneath Inuyasha's pants, feeling his silver patch of hair. She gave his patch a little scratch and was shocked to hear a moan of ecstasy escape Inuyasha and she giggled as his legs spread out and began to shake.

'Wow he's like a puppy.' Her hand moved down and felt his hard cock. 'But he's a man.' Kagome blushed. 'He's big.' She thought as she ran her hand over his length. 'He's thick.' She thought as she gave him a squeeze her hand moved up to the tip and felt his weeping slit.

Inuyasha's wore no underwear, which made it easier to stroke his manhood, she continued to stroke him in the confines of his own pants. Inuyasha's seemed to remain asleep as he moaned and groaned, a look of pleasure crossing his face, his grip on Tetsaiga tightened, but he still had not awoken.

'His cock so warm and smooth.' She felt his cock twitch. 'He must be getting close.' She started stroking him faster.

"Oh Kagome!" Inuyasha moaned as his whole body shook from his release, his seed splashed back over Kagome's hand and left a large wet spot in his pants. Kagome pulled her hand out of Inuyasha's pants, and she stared at his seed with interest.' I wonder how he tastes.' She took a look at Inuyasha to make sure he was still asleep. He was groaning and panting but was still asleep, she brought her hand up to her lips in gave it a testing lick. 'It's warm and a little better but not bad.'

Kagome cleaned off her hand and looked back at the napping inu. Inuyasha's breathing had evened out and he was mumbling, Kagome looked down at the pulsing length in the wet pants. 'He's still hard he must be having a very good dream, let's clean him up first.'

She lowered his pants lightly and freed his hard, sticky cock. She was amazed. 'He's even bigger than I thought, all right girl go for it.' She gripped the base of his manhood and took a test lick along the head earning a his and it grown from Inuyasha. Kagome grew wet from his taste. 'He smells so musky.' She brought her other hand to her core and teased herself through her panties, she started cleaning him like a dripping popsicle, once clean she gave the head a quick kiss.

"Ka oh Kagome!" Inuyasha whimpered, and Kagome took the head of his manhood into her mouth and began to suck on it gently, Inuyasha moaned at the sensation.

Kagome swirled her tongue around the head of his cock tasting the pre-cum. Kagome decide to stop teasing the whimpering Inu in slowly took more of his cock into her mouth. Inch by inch Kagome claimed him, and Inuyasha's body shook and bucked trying to bury more of his manhood into her sweet mouth. She handled his length with care, and to keep herself from choking she would pull back sucking hard all the way to the head, then she tried to take him again every time he bucked she would repeat the process.

Inuyasha moaned at the process, finally Kagome removed her hand from the base and took his cock down to the root, and buried her nose in his silver hair. Kagome moaned around his length sending the most amazing vibrations through his manhood. Kagome could feel his cock twitch and he of he was ready to cum, so from the roots all the way to the head she gave him one final hard suck.

Inuyasha moaned Kagome's name as he came, for large birds into Kagome's waiting mouth and she drink him happily, her own release was found as she drink Inuyasha's seed, her juices soaked her panties spilled down over her legs.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's now limp member, she looked up and saw that his face was flushed and his clothing clung to him from sweat. Kagome was more than satisfied with her work, she tucked is now limp manhood back into his sticky pants. She yelped when he rolled over nearly catching her.

Inuyasha held that sigh get in his arms like a second body, he moaned Kagome's name again until his words became mumbles. Kagome's smirked as she licked her lips. 'We'll definitely have to do this again, someday.' Kagome left Inuyasha beneath the tree and returned to the village.

An hour later

the smell of dinner drew Inuyasha from his nap and he groaned and stretched. He blushed feeling his stickiness. 'I better go wash up before Kagome sees this.' Inuyasha's stood up and froze when he saw Miroku. "Ah Inuyasha, Kagome sent me to come get you for dinner, I see you had very good nap." He said with a knowing look, Inuyasha covered his crotch and glared at the monk. "Listen monk, if you even think of telling Kagome's I'll kill you." With that said he ran off to get washed up.

Miroku sighed. 'He acts so task yet he still just an embarrassed puppy.' Miroku thought and returned to the village seeing Kagome preparing a stew.

"Inuyasha will be here shortly he just went to wash up." He noticed Kagome smirk at his words. She knew the Inuyasha always took a nap before dinner, she wondered how many naps she would get to play with her puppy.

End


End file.
